The Overlord strips the Legion of Doom of their powers
This is how The Overlord strips the Legion of Doom of their powers goes in The Start of the End. cut back to Canterlot is still holding with a shield Cozy Glow: This is cool! cackles shouts Princess Celestia: Stand down, Cozy Glow! Cozy Glow: Gee, I guess I could. But... I'm having too much fun! fires at them and Luna look at each other Princess Celestia: Ready, sister? fly up uses the Bewitching Bell to drain their magic Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: pained groans fall down, weakly Twilight Sparkle: NO! runs to them Cozy Glow: That's the problem with you magic-types. You're so reliant on all your special power, you forget to use your brains! Twilight Sparkle: You can tell that to yourself! Overlord appears Tirek: Overlord? The Overlord: The one and only. Why are you here? Queen Chrysalis: To defeat the protectors of Equestria. Why are you here? The Overlord: Taking back what is mine. And destroying anyone who stands in my way. Good or evil. Cozy Glow: Awkward. The Overlord: Silence! a wall Back down, pretenders of evil. Tirek: You back down, faker of evil. The Overlord: You dare insult the ultimate evil?! Queen Chrysalis: Ha. her breath Faker. The Overlord: You don't know who you're dealing with. I am a being of true power. Cozy Glow: Just as you're a master of life and death. The Overlord: I'll show you true power! his beams at them as they use the Bewitching Bell on him everyone's surprise, the Overlord's beams overpower the bell's beam overpowers them Tirek: Okay, in my mind's eye, I saw that playing out entirely differently. Queen Chrysalis: Me too. Overlord grabs the bell The Overlord: Ah, the Bewitching Bell of Equestria's first ruler, Grogar. Cozy Glow: How did you know about the Bell? The Overlord: I've read all about it. at the bell Now, what should I do with you, my little trinket? Tirek: You're a trophy hunter. The Overlord: Like you've got room to talk, Prince Tirek. Queen Chrysalis: I thought his name was Lord Tirek. The Overlord: Not anymore. the stolen magic to its owners Applejack: What in tarnation? The Overlord: I'd rather steal power my way rather than some trinket. Rarity: Why are you doing this, you beast? The Overlord: I'm an evil spirit. I'm fulfilling my destiny. Cozy Glow: We're on the same team! The Overlord: You three will never have what it takes to be a great villain like me. You three have never been villains, and you never will be! You're just a Changeling, a centaur, and a Pegasus child who use their powers for evil things. cackles The Overlord: Face it. You were never gonna be one of us villains. Because you're a liar, a cheater, and an impostor. uses his powers he strips Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow of their powers then puts the Bewitching Bell around his neck Spike: Whoa, didn't see that coming. turns to the heroes The Overlord: You're next. fires at them the Mane Five protects the alicorns is surprised is concerned The Overlord: Now to finish what I came here to do. Princess Celestia: And what was it? The Overlord: Oh, simply collect blood samples of the four alicorns so I can use them to create a new army loyal to no one except me. cackles [ Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes